Techno Teacher
"Techno Teacher" (Japanese: 熱戦! スクール・ウォーズ Nessen! Sukūru Wōzu?, lit. Fierce Battle! School Wars) is the sixth episode of the anime series, Sonic X. Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Doctor Eggman *Bokkun *Chris Thorndyke *Mister Stewart *Chuck Thorndyke *Ella *Mister Tanaka *Linsey Thorndyke *Nelson Thorndyke *Intelligente *Bocoe *Decoe *Danny *Francis *The School Principal *Police officer *Other school children *People at Stewart's HQ *Cream the Rabbit (mentioned) *Cheese (mentioned) Songs "Sonic Drive" - Japanese opening theme "Mi-Ra-I" - Japanese ending theme "Gotta Go Fast" - 4Kids theme Plot Sonic is on the roof of Chris' mansion, staring out into the open sky before he decides to jump off and have a nice run. Returning to the front door a mere second later, he is greeted by Amy, who asks where he went. Sonic simply replies "For a walk" before coming in. After the episode title, Chris is seen eating breakfast served by Ella. Mr. Tanaka has just hung up the phone in the other room and entered the dining room to inform his master Chris that his parents, Linsey and Nelson Thorndyke, will be arriving home that night. Chris is at first excited, but then remembers Sonic and the others. He immediately decides that he's finished with breakfast and runs off to warn the others, leaving Tanaka and Ella confused. A presumable while later, Sonic, Tails, Amy and Grandpa Chuck are eating while Chris, dressed and ready for school, explains that he doesn't believe it's a good idea if his parents see them. Amy and Tails ensure him that it will be fine. Sonic, however, merely finishes his food, gets up and walks off without saying anything. This leaves Chris confused and wondering if Sonic is mad. Amy tells him "No way" and his Grandpa tells him that he'd better hurry to school before he's late. Then, Chris freaks out and ends up falling down the stairs in a rush. Tails asks Chuck if Chris' dad is his son which he obviously says yes. Amy asks what he does and Chuck replies by saying he's the head of a very important company. Amy asks about Lindsey and he answers that she's a movie star. Under the realization that Chris doesn't get to spend much time with his parents, they all start to feel sad for him. Meanwhile on Dr. Eggman's island, Eggman is swinging around in his chair making wave sounds as they continue to crash against the shore of the island. He realizes that in order to take over the planet, he needs respect. To gain that respect, he must go through the children first. With that, Decoe hands the doctor his cards and he puts them in the machine. The Selection Machine then lands on Intelligente. Intelligence flies out of the base and lands in Station Square, ready to complete his mission. In the classroom, Mister Stewart is asleep, leaving the kids with practically nothing to do. Suddenly, the "classroom robot" bursts in, completely startling everyone and managing to wake Mister Stewart from his nap. Stewart asks what he's doing here. Intelligente (also known as Mr. Intelligente to the kids) strides up to him, claiming that he's the new teacher from this day onward. Stewart doesn't seem to understand at first, but understads it when he is literally tossed out of the room by the robot. Stewart gets angry, calling the robot rude and says he'll tell the principal. He goes to the principal's office, bursts in (which surprises the principal so much, he somehow spills coffee on top of his head) and leads him to the classroom. Stewart says that the students need help. However, they hear laughter from the inside. The two look in to see E-51 teaching the kids their lessons with a smile. They all like the new teacher and are obviously having fun. The principal (having no problem with a robot teaching the class) says that this is wonderful and leaves E-51 to his work. Stewart only gets angrier and decides to report this to his headquarters. He sneaks into the bathroom and takes out his communication device with his secret agency. He tells them his codename: Chalkboard Charlie. Stewart tells them that he wants them to send in the army (a full platoon of ships, tanks, and fighter jets) to remove a single robot. Unsurprisingly, the man he's communicating with laughs at him so hard that it breaks the communication. Stewart tries to get the robot taken care of once more by notifying a police officer. He makes his way there slowly which greatly annoys Stewart. When they reach the classroom, they find it empty. Stewart immediately remembers that they all went outside for P.E class. Intelligente is outside with them as they speak. He tells the kids that for P.E class they were going to play baseball. The kids cheer with excitement and begin. Stewart leads the officer outside to show him the robot. The officer, still munching on a hamburger and not having the slightest interest, tells Stewart that it looks like the children are having fun. Stewart tells him to quit eating the burger and takes it from him which causes the officer to call officer assault charges and chases Stewart with a truncheon. Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman is getting impatient waiting on E-51. He presses a button to see them all playing baseball happily with each other. When the kids express their affection for Intelligente, Eggman yells that no one has the right to be too happy about this. Later, a helicopter lands on Chris' lawn which Lindsey and Nelson Thorndyke finally arrive and greet Ella, Tanaka and Chuck. Tails and Amy look out the window and admire them. Amy tells Sonic to watch, but he's uninterested and continues to rest on the roof. It appears something is clearly bothering him. As the kids continue to play baseball, Bokkun, the messenger Robo, arrives with a message for Intelligente from Dr. Eggman. The message tells him that he's angry that Intelligente is teaching the kids to respect himself instead of Dr. Eggman. E-51 retaliates by saying that if he can get the kids to respect him, then he can get them to respect Eggman. Bokkun gets angry and says that he'll be destroyed if he goes through with something like that. This talk of "destruction" and "betrayal" gathers the kids around Intelligente, making them all wonder what's going on. Intelligence makes his everlasting remark that "No matter what Eggman-sama does, I will protect these children." The children all become happy and express even more affection for Intelligente, who marvels at being loved in return. Bokkun suddenly feels jealous, claiming that he wants to be liked and not bullied as well. He then breaks down in sadness. While Eggman is watching this, he's getting even more angry. Intelligence eventually claims that class is officially over. Chris happily tells Francis that he can't wait to get home and see his parents. However, he immediately spots Eggman's Eggmobile flying overhead and landing in the field. Eggman jumps out of the cockpit with a tool-belt in his hand and calls Intelligente in an angry tone. Intelligente freaks out in fear, as Eggman tells him that he is going to take him apart for his treason. Intelligence goes to Chris for help. Chris gets confused and points out that Intelligente himself said that he'd protect the kids from Eggman-sama, no matter what he does. He asks if he really said that. Slightly annoyed, Danny and Francis point out that he did. Realizing that there was no turning back, he decides that he has no choice. Eggman begins to laugh and tells the kids that Intelligente isn't to be believed. He says that no one is allowed to leave until they pledge allegiance to him! Eggman then tells E-51 that if he doesn't wish to be taken apart, he will do as he is told. E-51 quickly agrees to follow Eggman's command. Chris says "Forget this, I'm going home" and begins to walk off, but is grabbed by Intelligente (whose eyes now have turned from a light yellow to a shade of red) who tells him that no one leaves. Meanwhile, Chris' parents start to worry as their son hasn't showed up yet. Nelson suggests getting his guard service out there while Lindsey ponders what it is that regular parents do when their kids are late. Nelson eventually starts to lose it and wants to find his son. Lindsey tells him to calm down and trust Chris. Chuck can't help, but smile as all this goes on. He's proud that Nelson cares so much about his own son. He claims that all parents are overprotective. Amy and Tails, who have been watching this from the outside, look up to the roof to see if Sonic would mind finding Chris for them. They get no answer as Sonic is already on his way to the school. At the playground, E-51 is relaying to the kids that they are all going to learn how to draw Dr. Eggman. Eggman takes on many different poses while Chris wonders if Eggman can ever be drawn nicely. However, a blue streak runs past them and climbs up the nearby flagpole. Then, Intelligente tells him to stop posing and warns him that Sonic is here. Eggman sees Sonic standing on the pole. He immediately issues for Intelligente to destroy him. The children are all confused. Intelligente complies and launches his "Homework Attack!" which is just a bunch of missiles flying out of his head. Sonic runs down the flagpole and easily dodges them all. He then makes his way towards Intelligente. With one large, powerful, circuit-scrambling headbutt to the chest, Sonic manages to make Intelligente explode. Sonic walks out of the smoke and up to Eggman. Eggman calls him a jerk and starts to stare at him for a while before Sonic asks "What?" Eggman says that in honor of winning the day's battle, he will grant him the "Eggman Super Seal" (which is just a badge with his grinning face on it). Sonic predictably refuses, saying that he didn't want a 'booby prize'. Eggman then offers it to the children who all pan it gracefully. Eggman then starts to yell, saying that he's leaving and that they can do whatever they want before putting on the badge, hopping into his Eggmobile and taking off. The awkward silence afterwards has the students wondering what had just happened. Sonic tells Chris to forget about it and head home. Chris immediately does so, leaving Danny and Francis admiring Sonic for a bit before he runs off. It is now sunset and Stewart is still being chased by the cop (who threatens to call out the SWAT team) for his burger. Chris eventually reaches home to the company of his parents. That night, they all have a nice comfortable dinner together. Amy and Tails watch from the outside. Tails tells Sonic to get over here and watch. Sonic ignores him and continues to stare up at the stars in the sky. Trivia *On the PAL version, the episode is named "I want to be Respected!". *In the dub, Stewart thinks the kids were kidnapped when he saw the empty classroom. *In one scene showing Mr. Stewart next to a picture of shapes on the wall; the shapes are different in both versions. *The dub renamed E-51 "Intelligente", which is a Spanish and Italian word for "smart". *In the Japanese version, when Eggman is trying to give Sonic a badge with Eggman's face on it, Sonic says "What is that?!" in Japanese and "No thank you" in English. Category:Sonic X Category:TV Shows